This invention relates to the filtration field, and more particularly, to a disposable vacuum filtration device and reusable apparatus capable of filtering liquid samples.
Many disposable vacuum filtration devices for filtering liquid samples are available today. The currently available disposable vacuum filtration devices for filtering liquid samples may include a receptacle for collecting the filtered liquid, a removable funnel section that contains a filter element, a removable lid that caps the top of the funnel section, and a cap for the receiving container to cap the container after the funnel section has been removed. The funnel section contains a filter support that provides support for the filter element and provides fluid flow communication between the downstream side of the filter element and the interior of the receptacle. The funnel section also contains a vacuum port, and a way to apply a vacuum to the interior of the receptacle. The outer periphery of the filter element is sealed to the device to prevent un-filtered liquid from entering the receptacle. The removable lid is press fitted onto the top of the removable funnel section typically with a fit that allows easy removal, but does not allow the lid to accidentally separate from the funnel section. These devices are normally sold pre-sterilized.
In use, the end user removes a sterile vacuum filtration device from its shipping package in a laminar flow hood to prevent contaminating the device. The lid is then removed from the funnel section and a liquid sample to be filtered is poured into the funnel section. The lid is then placed back onto the funnel section and the vacuum port of the funnel section is connected to a vacuum source. The vacuum source pulls the liquid through the filter element and into the receptacle. Either the lid or the funnel section may contain venting to allow air to replace the liquid in the funnel as the vacuum removes the liquid from the funnel.
After all of the liquid sample has been pulled into the receptacle, the user removes the funnel section from the receptacle and places the cap onto the receptacle to keep the contents sterile. The funnel section may then be discarded.